Indonesia Jaya
by Monkey D. Pendhip
Summary: aku bingung mau nulis apa, tapi ni cerita tentang seorang anak kecil yang meminta para detektif ternama Jepang untuk membasmi para koruptor di Indonesia. RnR, plissssss!
1. go to Indonesia

Assalamu'alaikum! Kembali lagi dengan saia di fic saia yang ke 4… (Pembaca: "Heh! Kalo mau bikin lagi mending selesaiin dulu fic ke 1 mu itu!" Author: "Serah gue dong!" *debat gak bermutu*). Saia di sini mengharapkan doa restu kalian, saia mengharapkan doa kalian karena saia ingin mewujudkan Indonesia jaya (Lebai, 4L4y, GeJe tingkat waspada!)! Kan merdekanya udah pas taun '45, sekarang tinggal jayanya aja (perasaan udah jaya deh?). jadi saia mengharapkan reviewsnya! Selamat membaca!

Disclaimer : Ni komik memang punya Aoyama Gosho, tapi ini fic punya saia bukan punya Aoyama-sensei.

Random : Detektif Cebol (super cebol!) *Plak!* -Conan : 'Sialan, kau! Tak kan ku ampuni!'-

Note : Geje, Gelo, Garing, Gila, OOC, OC, dan saudara-saudaranya (?).

Gak suka,

Jangan baca!

Indonesia Jaya!

Di Jepang. Pagi itu sangat cerah dan membosankan! Tapi setelah para detektif di telfon untuk melakukan tugas penting, semuanya menjadi menyenangkan!

Di kediaman detektif Mouri.

_Berita terkini! Pagi ini di umumkan bahwa semua detektif di penjuru Jepang aka Kogoro Mouri, Conan Edogawa, Heiji Hatori, Saguru Hakuba, dan Detektif Cilik untuk melaksanakan tugas penting! Bukan Cuma para detektif saja yang di suruh untuk malakukan tugas ini, tapi juga pencuri permata terkenal aka __**Kid the Phantom thief**__ aka Kaito Kid! Mari kita lihat liputan pernyataan sang pemerintah Jepang._

_Pemerintah Jepang: "Di sini saia sebagai wakil rakyat Jepang akan meminta para detektif untuk menjalankan sebuah tugas…"_

_Itulah kira-kira pernyataan dari pemerintah._

_Pip… _(tv di matiin)

"Kak Ran, ayo cepat kita udah telat nih!" kata seorang anak cowok (yang menurutku sih cebol *plak*).

"Iya, Conan! Sabar! Bentar lagi selasai kok!" kata Ran menjawab.

5 menit kemudian semua persiapan untuk menjalankan tugas.

"Oke! Semua persiapan beres!" kata Ran.

"Ayo berangkat!" kata Kogoro.

"AYO!" sahut Ran dan cebol *plak!*

Di Japan Airpot (sengaja).

"Ah! RAN! Sini, sini!" kata seorang cewek yang udah nunggu Ran, Conan, dan Kogoro.

"Kasuha!" sapa Ran kepada cewek itu.

"Hei, Kudo, kau telat!" kata seorang cowok item.

"Diem deh loe!" kata Conan sewot.

"Baiklah karena semuanya udah kumpul, ayo kita ke pesawat!" ajak seorang kakek aka Profesor Agasa.

"Baiklah!" sahut semuanya.

Di dalam pesawat gak ada yang penting. Jujur aku gak kepikiran kalo di dalem pesawat ada kasus, makannya kita loncat aja oke?

Di Bandara Soekarno-Hatta (bener gak tulisannya gini?)

"Wah! Bandaranya besar banget!" kata Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko kagum.

"Ya sih. Tapi di sini panas ya…" kata Conan berkomentar.

"Aku kira kamu pernah ke sini?" kata Ai.

"Aku belom pernah sekali pun ke Indonesia." Jawab Conan.

Dari kejauhan terlihat ada seseorang yang seperti memanggil mereka. Mareka langsung menghampiri orang itu, dan ternyata…

Loding…

1%

10%

100%

1000%

Kebanyakan!

.

Anak kecil!

.

"Welcome to Indonesia!" sapa anak itu "My name Yoichi Riezki." Lanjutnya lagi "Kalian dari Jepang kan?" Tanya anak itu akhirnya memakai bahasa Indonesia.

"Ya, kami dari Jepang! Kamu ini siapa?" Tanya Kaito Kid yang ternyata lancar berbahasa Indonesia (masa?).

"Oh! Kenalkan aku adalah pemandu kalian. Mungkin lebih tepatnya akulah yang meminta kalian untuk datang kemari. Kalian bisa memanggilku Yoi. Aku adalah orang asli Indonesia lho! Hehehe… mungkin kalian kaget, karena yang meminta kalian adalah anak kecil sepertiku, tapi aku mohon bantuannya ya!" jelas anak itu panjang lebar selebar Sungai Kapuas (?).

"Baiklah! Kami juga mohon bantuannya ya!" kata Kaito Kid "Oh ya, karena kamu sudah memperkenalkan diri maka giliran kami. Kamu bisa memanggilku Kid, yang itu Conan, itu Heiji, yang itu Kogoro, itu Saguru, yang tua itu Profesor Agasa, itu Ai, sebelahnya Genta, sebelahnya lagi Mitsuhiko, lalu yang itu Ayumi, sedangkan yang itu Ran, dan yang satunya lagi Kasuha. Salam kenal ya." Kata Kid gak kalah lebar (?).

"Baiklah! Kalo gitu mari ikut aku, ke mobil yang udah di disapkan." Kata Yoi sambil menarik tangan Kid.

"Si Kaito Kid jago bahasa sini juga ya…" komentar Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko.

Di dalam mobil yang tak lain adalah Alphard (wow! Aku juga mau kale!). tapi karena mobilnya gak cukup, makannya di bagi 2, tapi dua-duanya sama-sama Alphard. Mobil 1 isinya Yoi, Kogoro, Kid, Conan, Ran, Heiji. Di mobil 1 yang nyetir Kogoro. Di mobil 2 isinya sisanya lah! Yang nyetir Saguru.

"Wah! Mobilnya bagus banget! Besar! Berapa harganya ya?" kata, komentar, plus Tanya Kogoro.

Semuanya hanya mengangkat bahu, kecuali Yoi. Dia gak ngangkat bahu gara-gara gak ngerti bahasa Jepang.

"Yoi, kalo boleh tau, berapa harga mobil ini?" Tanya Kid akhirnya.

"Hm… Rp. 1.363.525 (bener gak sih harganya segini?) seingetku sih segitu harganya." Jawab Yoi.

"Wah!" teriak semuanya tak terkecuali Conan.

"Um… ngomong-ngomong kalian bisa bahasa Indonesia gak?" Tanya Yoi memberanikan diri.

"Jangan Tanya mereka. Gak ada yang mengerti bahasa Indonesia soalnya." Jawab Kid.

"Oh baik lah." Kata Yoi.

Yoi melihat sekeliling.

"Gomen! Tapi kita salah jalan, pak." Kata Yoi yang baru sadar akan ke adaan di sekitarnya.

"Ha? Kamu ini ngomong apa sih?" Tanya Kogoro yang gak ngerti sama sekali bahasa Indonesia.

"Dia bilang, kita salah jalan." Kata Kid, yang mirip kamus elektronik.

"Ha? Kita salah jalan?" kata Kogoro kaget.

"Memang harusnya jalannya ke mana?" Tanya Conan dengan bahasa Indonesianya yang pas-pasan.

"Harusnya tadi kita belok kanan." Kata Yoi santai.

"Apa yang dia katakan barusan, Conan?" Tanya Ran.

"Katanya harusnya tadi kita belok kanan." Jawab Conan.

"Kalo gitu kita harus balik lagi?" Tanya Kogoro panic.

"Gak perlu!" kata Yoi, yang mungkin mengerti bahasa Jepang.

"Eh?" semuanya bigung, kayaknya pada mulai ngerti bahasa lawan bicaranya.

"Sini, biar aku yang nyetir." Kata Yoi santai.

"Anak kecil mana bisa nyetir? Hahaha…" kata Kogoro sambil tertawa.

"Dari pada paman, salah jalan terus." Kata-kata Yoi di ikuti oleh tawa yang lainnya.

Yoi langsung mengambil alih setir. Mengambil telfon dan menelfon Saguru.

Pip… pip… pip…

"Moshi-moshi (tulisannya bener gak sih?)! Kalian ikuti aja mobil kami." Kata Yoi singkat dan langsung menutup telfon.

Di mobil 2.

_Dasar anak kecil!_ Pikir saguru yang akhirnya mengerti bahasa Indonesia.

Warning! Semua orang di sini udah di sulap jadi bisa, dan mengerti bahasa Indonesia! ^_^V piece…

"Wah! Yoi, kamu hebat ya! Bisa mengendarai mobil!" puji Ran.

"Aku udah di ajarin sejak kecil soalnya." Jawab Yoi.

"Hei, Kudo! Sebenernya untuk apa kita di sini?"Tanya Heiji pada akhirnya karena bosan diem terus.

"Entahlah…" jawab Conan singkat.

1 jam kemudian…

"Kita sudah sampai!" kata Yoi bersemangat.

Gak tau lanjut, gak tau gak… (mudah-mudahan lanjut!)

Pendhip aka author: "Oke! Fic ke 4 saia yang mungkin adalah part 1 beres! Karena kayaknya ni cerita bakalan lanjut, saia sangat mengharapkan review kalian!"

Conan: "Ya, mungkin ceritanya agak aneh, ato mungkin sangat aneh."

Kaito Kid: "Mungking banyak kesalahan di sana sini."

Heiji: "Bukan Cuma itu, mungkin ini adalah cerita yang bukan one shot. Soalnya, akhirnya seperti ada lanjutanya lagi…" (sumpah, aku gak ngerti ama yang satu ini).

Ran dan Kasuha: "Kami juga minta maaf kalo ni cerita gak jelas jalan ceritanya."

All Chara: "Terimakasih telah mau membaca cerita aneh yang GeJe abis ini! Review plisssss!"

Wass…

Pliss

Review!

.

.

.

V


	2. tugas

Assalamu'alaikum!

Way! Way! Lho kok? Salah ding!

Hai! Hai! Balik lagi dengan saia!

Saia sangat setuju dengan Reviews kalian sekalian (?)! Dari yang bilang ni cerita acor lebur, sampe ada yang komentar pengen Alphard! Kita bikin klub pencinta Alphard yuk! Hahaha… kacau, kacau! Udah jangan di pikirin soal itu mah! Hahaha…

Aku setuju soal yang namanya Yoichi itu, bisa-bisanya dia ngaku-ngaku orang Indonesia asli… hehehe… dan yang komentar kalo si Kid kok bisa akrab sama Conan and the genk ya? Gini ni kalo gua bikin mereka bertengkar di sini bisa-bisa Indonesia makin hacur lagi, kan tugas mereka di Indonesia sebagai pendamai, lagi pula bagi mereka si Kid itu mirip kamus elektronik, kan si Kid udah aku sulap jadi bisa dan ngerti semua bahasa. Hehehe… (Produser: "Jangan di pikirkan!")

Oke! Dari pada kita curhat dan gila gilaan di awal mending kita lanjutkan!

Ceki Dot!

Maaf kalo hancor…

Gak suka,

Jangan baca.

Disclaimer : Ni komik memang punya Aoyama Gosho, tapi ini fic punya saia bukan punya Aoyama-sensei.

Random : Detektif Cebol (super cebol!) *Plak!* -Conan : 'Sialan, kau! Tak kan ku ampuni!'-

Note : Geje, Gelo, Garing, Gila, OOC, OC, dan saudara-saudaranya (?).

Indonesia Jaya!

Semua turun dari mobil…

Ada yang percaya, ada yang gak bercaya…

_Ni anak sugeh* amat! _Batin Kogoro kagak bener ngomong apa.

Gak ada yang bisa ngomong, dan akhirnya…

"Oke kalo gitu kita masuk!" kata Conan memecah ke heningan.

"Wait! Cek saha udah boleh masuk?" kata Yoi dengan bahasa yang amburadul.

"Emang kenapa kita belom boleh masuk?" Tanya Ayumi.

"Gara-gara ini…" kata Yoi.

Duak! Yoi menendang pintu yang besar itu.

Buzz… angin yang ada di dalam lang sung keluar seketika…

"Uhuk! Apaan tuh?" Tanya Mitsuhiko.

"Hm… wangi kue bolu…" kata Genta.

"Assalamu'alaikum! Aku pulang!" kata Yoi.

"Permisi!" kata yang lain sambil mengikuti Yoi.

"Non udah pulang?" Tanya seseorang dengan suara yang tidak asing lagi bagi para detektif itu.

"Hua! *kaget* Kak Miwako? Sedang apa di sini?" kata semuanya kaget, gak Cuma Conan and the genk, tapi yang tuan rumah sendiri juga kaget.

Author: "Wait! Kenapa ada Miwako di sini?" Produser: "Aku mengundang dia untuk membantu pekerjaan rumah…" Author: "Aku gak setuju!" Produser: "Aku gak minta persetujuanmu kok!" *membela diri*

Oke, ancor seson 1, selesai!

"Siapa kamu?" Tanya plus teriak Yoi.

"Kenalkan aku adalah calon inspektur Jepang." Kata Miwako, sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Terus ngapain kamu di sini?" Tanya Yoi lagi tanpa memperdulikan omongan Miwako.

_Anak ini… menyebalkan sekali! _Batin Miwako kesel. "Entahlah…" kata Miwako santai.

Tanpa peduli soal Miwako (Malang nasibmu, nak) Yoi langsung menarik tangan Kid.

"Well, karena udah ada penbantu baru di rumah ini, langsung aja, ya…" kata Yoi santai

_Siapa yang kau sebut pembantu hah?_ Batin Miwako gak sabar pengen ngenendang Yoi.

"Jadi gini nih…" kata Yoi

"Hm…" respon semuanya

"Jadi gini, sekarang yang lagi top tu adalah korupsi…" kata Yoi

"Ya?" respon semuanya

"Dan orang yang yang lagi hot hotnya nih adalah Nanung, Nyazarudin, dan Malingdadi… ya ampun… semua orang setres mikirin mereka… memang sih, Malingdadi udah di tengkep tapi…" Yoi memotong perkataannya sendiri

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Ayumi semangat

"Oh itu sih ada aja! Makannya sekarang yang lagi di buron adalah Nanung dang Nyazarudin. Sebenernya sih yang lagi di buron tuh banyak banget, sampe aku gak hapal namanya siapa aja…"

"Well, tugas pertama kita adalah?" Tanya Kid yang gak mau pusing-pusing.

"Tukan 'bersih-bersih'" jawab Yoi sambil mengeluarkan aura hitamnya.

"Oke. Itu tugas mudah, tapi nge-'bersihin' apa? Ato… siapa?" Tanya Kid santai.

"Yang pertama adalah…" kata Yoi…

"Nanung!" teriak Kogoro lantang banget sampe seluruh dunia kedengeran. Wow!

Semua langsung melirik ke arah Kogoro.

"Apa?" Tanya Kogoro bingung. Semua masih melihat ke arah Kogoro.

"Aku hanya melihat tv itu…" katanya, sambil menunjuk ke arah tv.

.

Hening

.

"Oke. Tugas pertama kita adalah menangkap… Nanung!" kata Yoi lantang…

Gak tau lanjut, gak tau gak… (mudah-mudahan lanjut!)

Author: "Ye! Ye! Beres! Oke, kita tunggu aja kelanjutannya. Bagai manakah cara mereka menangkap Nanung? Ada yang punya ide? Jika ada tolong kasih tau aku ya… dengan cara tulis di Reviews!"

Para Kru: "Maaf kalo ancur…"

Produser: "Kalian boleh komentar, kritik, saran, dan flame (silakan aja… hiks…). Tapi, Review! Plissssssss!"

Plisssss

Review!

.

.

.

V


	3. misi 1 ?

Assalamu'alaikum!

Hai! Saia datang kembali dengan membawa chap 3! *nyebarin bunga (bangkai!)*

Produser (PD): "Hai! Saia di sini ingin meminta maaf, karena chap sebelumnya sedikit, tapi sepertinya yang ini juga bakal dikit deh… oh ya waktu itu ada yang tulisannya _sugeh*_ itu artinya kaya dalam bahasa jawa, tapi saia gak tau tulisannya bener ato salah, hehehe…"

Author: "Jangan banyak ngomong loe!"

Para Kru (PK): "Baiklah mari kita mulai ceritanya!"

Ceki Dot!

Maaf kalo hancor…

Gak suka,

Jangan baca.

Disclaimer : Ni komik memang punya Aoyama Gosho, tapi ini fic punya saia bukan punya Aoyama-sensei.

Random : Detektif Cebol (super cebol!) *Plak!* -Conan : 'Sialan, kau! Tak kan ku ampuni!'-

Note : Geje, Gelo, Garing, Gila, OOC, OC, dan saudara-saudaranya (?).

Indonesia Jaya!

"Oke. Tugas pertama kita adalah menangkap… Nanung! HACHOOOOOOO!" kata Yoi yang tiba-tiba bersin dengan sangat tidak elit.

"Yoi, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ran kawatir.

"Gak papa kok, Kak." Kata Yoi sopan.

"Iya, memang dia gak apa-apa… paling Cuma karena dia lagi di omongin aja. Kan dia anak yang super kurang ajar." Kata Kogoro santai.

Di kepala Yoi sudah ada perempatan gak tau sejak kapan. Awalnya Yoi mau menghajar si pak tua sialan itu, tapi gak jadi gara-gara di halangin Ran.

"Hhs… Baiklah." Yoi mengambil nafas panjang, stress akan apa yang terjadi di rumahnya…

"Sekarang, NGAPAIN KALIAN SANTAI-SANTAIAN, HAH? CEPET SIAP-SIAP. KITA BAKAL KE RUMAH NANUNG SEKARANG! JANGAN PAKE LAMA, BAKA!" suruh Yoi, yang udah meledak kerena stress ada di rumahnya sendiri. Gak tanggung-tanggung dia bisa memarahi siapa pun yang belum siap, protes, dan lainnya.

"Heh, kak Yoi, gak perlu teriak-teriak juga, kan?" kata Genta, salah satu korban Yoi.

"Bukan maksud…" kata Yoi super cuek.

Skip Time

Di rumah Nanung…

tokknokdokDUAR!

"Siapa ya?" sapa seseorang yang ada di dalam.

"Apakah saia harus memperkenalkan diri saia lagi?" Tanya Yoi membalas sapaan dari dalam.

"Oh, Yoi!" kata orang itu lagi, sambil membuka pintu, "Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya orang itu.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu maksud kedatanganku kan?" Tanya Yoi santai.

Di mobil…

"Apa yang anak itu bicarakan, ya?" kata Kogoro penasaran.

"Entahlah." Jawab Conan.

"Ayah, apa yang kau makan itu?" Tanya Ran yang kebetulan melihat makanan yang ada di tangan Kogoro.

"Kata Yoi sih ini namanya Pete." Jawab Kpgoro santai.

"Pete? Apakah rasanya enak?" Tanya Kazuha.

"Ya~~ enak banget!" sahut Kogoro kegirangan.

Knok… knok… knok…

Yoi mengetuk kaca mobil, tapi gak ada yang denger…

_Gua di kacangin… _batin Yoi merana.

DUAK!

Yoi yang udah gak sabar akhirnya menendang pintu. Tapi sayangnya gak ada yang denger.

"BUKA PINTUNYA, BAKA!" suruh Yoi sambil meledak-ledak…

Brak!

Pintu pun akhirnya di buka.

"Hhh… pada mau makan gak?" Tanya Yoi agak sopan.

"Mau!" kata Conan and the genk.

Skip Time

Di ruang makan (masih di rumah Nanung)…

"Wah~~~" semua terpesona akan makanan yang gak pernah mereka temui di Jepang.

Aku kasih bocoran, makanannya…

Sayur lodeh

Sayur asem

Opor dan ketupatnya

Soto

Sate kambing

Tongseng kembing

Bebek goreng

Ayam balado

Dan gak ketinggalan yaitu semur jengkol!

Hehehe…

Skip Time

"Kenyang!" kata Genta sambil menggosok perutnya.

"Makannya jangan makan kebanyakan!" kata Mitsuhiko yang di ikuti oleh tawa dari yang lainnya.

"Iya, Genta! Nanti kamu gak Cuma jadi gentong lho!" kata Yoi yang tentu diikuti oleh tawa dari yang lainnya.

"Emang jadi apa?" Tanya Kazuha penasaran.

"Jadi GAJAH!" kata Yoi, Mitsuhiko, dan Ayumi berbarengan.

"Bwahahahaha…" samua yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Skip Time

Di ruang tamu (masih di rumah Nanung)…

"Ini." Kata Orang itu (kita panggi aja pak Nanung ya…)

"Makasih, Pak!" kata Yoi.

"Foto apa itu?" Tanya kogoro.

Sementara itu yang lain hanya memandangi foto itu…

"Kamboja?" kata Kid yang agak ngeh sama foto itu.

"Kamboja?" Tanya Yoi yang mendengar perkataan Kid.

"Oh, iya! Benar juga! Ini kan di Kamboja!" kata Conan _agak _semangat.

"Hm… Kamboja ya…" Yoi berusaha berfikir. _Tempat apa di Kamboja yang mirip dengan foto ini ya?_ Batin Yoi.

.

Hening

.

"Angkor Wat!" teriak Yoi, dan karena teriakannya itu membuat semua orang yang ada di sana kaget.

"Angkor Wat?" Tanya Ran dan Kazuha bingung.

"Ya, **Angkor Wat** adalah sebuah kuil yang terletak di Kamboja dan dianggap sebagai salah satu dari keajaiban dunia. Ia dibangun oleh Raja Suryavarman II pada pertengahan abad ke-12. Pembangunan candi Angkor Wat memakan waktu selama 30 tahun. Angkor Wat terletak di dataran Angkor yang juga dipenuhi bangunan kuil-kuil yang indah-indah, tetapi Angkor Wat merupakan kuil yang paling terkenal di dataran Angkor." Jelas Yoi.

"Pembangunannya mencapai 30 tahun?" kata Ran dan Kazuha terbelalak.

"Berarti sekarang Nanung ada di sana?" Tanya Heiji yang to the point banget.

"Menurut tanggal yang tertera di foto ini sih, kemungkinan besar dia meman ada di sana…" jawab Conan yakin.

"Jadi kita harus ke sana?" Tanya Kogoro.

Gak tau lanjut, gak tau gak… (mudah-mudahan lanjut!)

Author: "Kekekeke… gimana? Gimana? Suka gak? Lagi bingung, dan lagi gak ada pikiran. Lagi pula aku lagi bingung akankah mereka pergi ke Kamboja untuk menangkap Nanung, ato ada rahasia di balik foto itu ya… YA-HAAA! Kekeke…" *menyeringai mirip Hiruma di eyeshield 21* PD: "Jangan buat pembaca penasaran dong!" Author: "Kan biar rame!" PD: "Tapi kan kasihan!" Author: "Kan biar rame!" PD: "Tapi kan kasihan!" Author: "Kan biar rame!" PD: "Tapi kan kasihan!" PK: "Sudah, sudah! Mending balez Reviews! Ceki Dot!" Ai: "Enji86: hm… ya juga seh… Malingdadi memang bukan koruptor, hehehe… oh ya, makasih ya udah mau review. Review anda sangat di harapkan!" Kid: "Raissa The Author GeJe's: terima kasih atas reviewnya… hehehe…"

PK: "Maaf kalo ancur. Kalian boleh komentar, kritik, saran, dan flame (silakan aja… hiks…). Tapi, Review! Plissssssss!"

Plisssss

Review!

.

.

.

V


	4. penangkapan Nanung! bagian A

Assalamu'alaikum!

Halo, loha, haha, lolo! (PD: 'GeJe amat seh!')

Maaf ya udah buat kalian, pembaca setiaku yang aku cintai dan yang tidak aku cintai (Author: 'Apaan seh?'), menunggu. Ini semua karena sekolah saia yang kebetulan lagi sibuk (PD: 'Kok sekolah yang di salahin?'). tapi saia juga berterima kasih karena kalian mau menunggu. Sekali lagi saia mengucapkan mohon maaf lahir batin (PD: 'Belom puasa woy!').

PK: 'Baiklah sesi berlabai-lebai ria beres!'

Ceki Dot!

Maaf kalo hancor…

Gak suka,

Jangan baca.

Disclaimer : Ni komik memang punya Aoyama Gosho, tapi ini fic punya saia bukan punya Aoyama-sensei.

Random : Detektif Cebol (super cebol!) *Plak!* -Conan : 'Sialan, kau! Tak kan ku ampuni!'-

Note : Geje, Gelo, Garing, Gila, OOC, OC, dan saudara-saudaranya (?).

Indonesia Jaya!

.

Chapter 4: Penangkapan Nanung! (bagian A)

.

"Jadi kita harus ke sana?" Tanya Kogoro.

"Kita harus bagi 2 tim!" jawab Saguru, agak gak nyambung.

"Oke, tapi di rumah aja ya…" kata Yoi.

Skip Time

Rumah Yoi.

"Oke, tim pertama, Conan, Kid, Heiji, dan Yoi. Sisanya di tim kedua. Tim pertama tugasnya jaga di Indonesia. Sedangkan tim kedua tugasnya ke Kamboja. Saia gak menerima komentar." Kata Saguru tegas.

"Cih, sombong!" batin Heiji.

"Tunggu! Kamu suruh aku tinggal di Indonesia? Aku gak terima!" kata Heiji agak Telmi.

"Aku gak menerima komentar." Jawab Saguru dengan gaya khasnya.

Heiji hanya bisa diam, marah besar.

"Tenanglah." Kata Conan menenangkan.

"Apa kau ikut-ikut anak kecil!" Heiji _agak _sewot.

"Kau yang anak kecil!" tungkas Conan.

"Dari pada kau _CEBOL_!" balas Heiji _sedikit _pemberi penekanan di akhir kalimat.

Sementara itu…

"Baiklah aku setuju!" jawab Kid.

"What? Kamu gila? Aku ogah ada di sini!" protes Heiji.

_Emang Pak Ogah?_ Batin Yoi.

"Ikutin aja…" jawab Kid santai.

Skip Time

Besoknya, di Bandara tercinta kita, Bandara Soekarno-Hatta.

Tengtongtingtong…

"_Kepada seluruh penumpang yang akan berangkat ke Kamboja, harap bersiap-siap... terima kasih…"_

Tengtongtingtong…

"Baiklah kami berangkat dulu!" kata Ran sambil melambaikan tangan…

Conan, Yoi, Kid, dan Heiji hanya melambai saja…

Skip Time

Malamnya, di kediaman Yoi.

"Pada mau makan apa neh?" Tanya Yoi.

"Steak!" jawab Heiji semangat, saking lapernya dari tadi siang belom makan (kasihan).

"Boleh aku setuju aja." Jawab yang lainnya lemes, gara-gara belom makan.

Skip Time

Di sebuah warung steak di daerah Bandung lurus dikit(?).

"Makanan di sini uenak!" komentar Heiji, mungkin karena dari tadi gak makan, makannya bilang enak.

Semua hanya bisa diam terpaku, saking kenyangnya…

Skip Time

Tentu di rumah Yoi…

Kringkringkring (jadul amat suara telponnya)…

"Moshi-moshi! Dengan Conan di sini."

"Heh! Anak kecil! Kamu harus seneng, soalnya Nanung terbukti ada di Indonesia!" jawab orang di seberang sana, tak lain, dan tak bukan, adalah Kogoro.

"Makasih.." jawab Conan yang langsung menutup telpon.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kid sok cool.

"Yang lain mana?" Conan Tanya balik.

"Tuh…" jawab Kid, sambil nunjuk kea rah tv.

"Yeee! Aku menang lagi!" teriak Yoi.

"Kamu hanya sedang beruntung!" kelak Heiji, kesel.

Di tempat lain (maksudku Conan)…

"Keanak-anakan!" kata Conan.

Skip Time

Paginya, di ruang tengah, kediaman Yoi…

"What? Nanung ada di Indonesia? Saia gak percaya…" Kata Heiji, agak aneh...

Gak tau lanjut, gak tau gak… (mudah-mudahan lanjut!)

Author: "Yee! Maaf lama Update… dan maaf juga soalnya Cuma dikit… saia hanya bisa meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya… MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN!"

PD: "Ne anak GeJe!"

PK: "Oke, Balez Reviews! Ceki Dot!"

Author: "Khusus neh, saia yang akan menjawab semua reviews kalian, mari kita mulai!

Enji86: ya sih, kamu bener juga… sebenernya Yoi nyewa Conan And The Gank biar ne cerita jalan aja… bercanda! Kan Yoi tu masih kecil, jadi kalo dia ngomong gak akan di dengerin, kayak Conan, kalo lagi menganalisa kadang gak di dengerin… makannya dia menyewa Conan and the gank…

Hakuai-animelover135: hm.. maaf saia agak bingung kalo di suruh bikin scan khusus buat Saguru… nanti deh, aku bikinin yang Saguru ngomongnya agak panjang (gak tau di chap berapa, hehehe)…

Kongming the Fierce: MAKASIH YA…

Raissa The Author GeJe's: kata buku tatang sutarma (apa sih?)… kayaknya di chap selanjutnya…

Oke, beres semuanya! Makasih ya udah mau ngebaca fic saia yang hancur ini… maaf kalo Cuma dikit… Makasih!"

PK: "Review jangan lupa ya! Kami sangat menginginkan review anda (Apa pun itu…)!"

Plisssss

Review!

.

.

.

V


	5. penangkapan Nanung! bagian B

Assalamu'alaikum!

Yep yep! Horai! (PD: 'Apaan seh?')

Saia minta maaf ya! Kan sekarang udah lebaran, jadi saia minta maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang tidak berkenan di hati para pembaca setia saia, yang tentu sangat saia cintai, walau saia belom pernah ketemu dengan anda sekalian, tapi saia sudah merasa senang karena mau di komentari, mau itu menyakitkan ato malah membuat saia senang, tapi sampe saat ini semua komentar yang ada mendukung semua kok, makasih! Makasih banget! *Nangis gara-gara terharu*

Dan… MAAf BANGET UDAH BIKIN ANDA SEKALIAN MENUNGGU… habis tugas numpuk… nasib, nasib… (PD: "Curhat neh ceritanya?")

Author: 'Oke, sesi minta maafnya beres! Kita mulai aja ceritanya oke?'

Ceki Dot!

Maaf kalo hancor…

Gak suka,

Jangan baca.

Disclaimer : Ni komik memang punya Aoyama Gosho, tapi ini fic punya saia bukan punya Aoyama-sensei.

Random : Detektif Cebol (super cebol!) *Plak!* -Conan : 'Sialan, kau! Tak kan ku ampuni!'-

Note : Geje, Gelo, Garing, Gila, OOC, OC, dan saudara-saudaranya (?).

Indonesia Jaya!

.

Chapter 4: Penangkapan Nanung! (bagian B) Khusus Ramadhan! (PD: "Maksud lo?")

.

Paginya, di ruang tengah, kediaman Yoi…

"What? Nanung ada di Indonesia? Saia gak percaya…" Kata Heiji, agak aneh...

"Ya, kata paman Kogoro sih begitu." Kata Conan meyakinkan.

"Di mana dia bersembunyi?" Tanya Yoi.

"Ya…" Conan berhenti berbicara semua menanti dengan sabar, "Mungkin di suatu tempat yang aku sendiri gak tau di mana." Jawab Conan sok yakin, padahal gara-gara jawabannya itu semuanya kecewa.

"Gak bisa diandalkan!" gerutu Heiji.

"Kamu sendiri emang bisa diandalkan? Dasar OSAKABEN!" balas Conan dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat.

"Kamu malah cebol!" balas Heiji. Selagi mereka balas membalas ejekan yang di lontarkan, Kid dan Yoi malah asik nonton tv, itu lho gossip selebkrisis *Bletak! Maaf, ralat! Nonton sidangnya TanyaSari. Eh, malah teteriakan. Ginini bunyi teriakannya 'GAK ADIL, KATANYA DASAR NEGARANYA UUD '45, TAPI KOK SEENAKNYA SENDIRI!' (PD: "Author kembali curhat… jangan di pikirin gak penting…")

"Sudah, sudah! Jangan teteriakan! Nanti gak kuat sampe Magrib lho puasanya!" kata Author, numpang lewat.

"Ngapain lo ikut-ikutan! Udah sana pergi! Hus… Hus… Hus…" ngusir Author.

LANJUT!

"Kasus di mana-mana… bisa kaya tuh, para detektif. Cuma buat ngurusin kasus-kasus yang 'mungkin' sering terjadi." Komentar Kid, sambil nyari cenel TV yang ada berita tentang permatanya. Maklum, kan pencuri berbakat di seluruh Jepang (?).

"Di bulan puasa tidak boleh mencuri lho!" PD menasehati.

"Diam!" perintah Kid.

LANJUT! Again.

"Sekarang kita harus ngapain?" Tanya plus teriak Conan dan Heiji.

"Mana ku tahu." Jawab Kid santai, sedangkan Yoi lagi nyari cenel yang enak diliat (?).

Semua termenung, kecuali Yoi yang masih 'asyik' dengan remot TV kesayangannya (?).

"Ini hari apa sih? Kok gak ada cenel yang enak diliat?" Tanya Yoi dengan nada agak maksa.

"Hari Kamis, malem Jum'at." Jawab Heiji, walau dia sendiri gak ngerti apa yang barusan dia katakana *Bruak! Author ditendang Heiji.

"Pantes." Dengan nada agak kecewa Yoi menjawab.

"Nanti malem nonton Ins*****s (sensor) yuk!" ajak Heiji yang akhirnya tertantang untuk nonton sebuah film horror *Bruak!

"Boleh!" entah kenapa semuanya menjawab dengan kompak dan jelas.

Oke, lewat! Gak penting!

Esok harinya, masih dengan suasana yang sama… bingung mikirin di mana keberadaan Nanung. Semua masih diam, dan ngeliatin tv yang dari pagi nyala entah untuk apa.

"Bosen…" Yoi menggerutu.

"Memang mau apa?" Tanya Kid, sambil nyapu lantai.

"Nangkep Nanung lah! Emang ngapain lagi?" lagi-lagi Yoi menggerutu.

"Emang kamu tau di mana tempat Nanung berada?" Tanya Heiji sambil mindah-mindahin cenel tv.

"Denger ya! Yang harusnya nyari tau keberadaan Nanung itu kalian, tau!" Yoi pun akhirnya mengamuk.

"Sudah diem aja, kamu! Serahkan aja ke kita." kata Conan lemas (Baru kali ini Conan jadi kayak gini).

Yoi menarik nafas.

"Baiklah tuan-tuan, yang baik dan juga yang ganteng." Kata Yoi (Pas author nulis kalimat ini, author mual-mual, sampe gak mau di baca lagi *Duak! Di hajar Conan dkk).

"Hm?" semua menanggapi.

"Liat deh tv di belakang kalian." Perintah Yoi. Serentak semua membalik.

Ternyata di tv ada kabar kalo Nyazarudin udah ketangkep!

"Misi kita selesai satu!" teriak Heiji semangat.

PK: "Pause! Penjelasan sedikit oleh Author!"

Author: "Makasih atas sambutannya PK! Lanjut! Sebenernya aku tuh mau bikin si Nyazarudin di tangkep sama Conan and the genk. Cuma takut kepanjangan, ya sudahlah…"

PK: "Baiklah, selesai! Silakan di lanjutkan! Play!"

"Yosh! Baiklah! Sekarang kita bisa focus ke…" belum selesai bicara, si Conan di telfon oleh nomer misterius.

"Moshi-moshi?" jawab Conan dengan nada anak kecil.

"_Bantu aku! Aku tidak bersalah! Kumohon bantu aku!" _jawab orang yang nelpon, kita sebut (?).

"あなたは誰ですか(Anata wa daredesu ka)*?" Tanya Conan.

"_Bantu aku! Tolong bantu aku!" _kata (?).

"Wha?" kali ini Conan benar-benar bingung. Tapi orang itu terus mengatakan hal yang sama. Conan langsung menutup telpon. "Kita punya misi baru." Kata Conan kepada semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu, termasuk Author, PK, dan PD yang numpang eksis.

"Nani?" semua teriak kaget, termasuk Author, PK, dan PD yang lagi numpang eksis (lagi-lagi).

*= siapa kamu?

Gak tau lanjut, gak tau gak… (mudah-mudahan lanjut!)

Author: "Gimana? Bagus ga? Maaf ya kalo gak nyambung. Tapi aku jadi penasaran siapa penelpon misterius itu ya? Dan di mana sih sebenernya Nanung sembunyi? Kok para detektif ternama Jepang aja gak bisa menemukannya? Mau taukan? Maka dari itu ikuti terus kelanjutan cerita aneh bin GeJe ini!"

PK: "Dan jangan lupa Review ya…!"

PD: "Bales Reviews dulu!"

Author: "Gomen! Lupa! Yosh! Terima kasih untuk Enji86 dan Raissa The Author GeJe's! masalah kota dan tempat di mana Nanung sembunyi masih di rahasiakan, soalnya saya belum yakin di mana kira-kira si Nanung bersembunyi! Gomen!"

Plisssss

Review!

.

.

.

V


	6. just penangkapan Nanung!

Assalamu'alaikum!

Apa kabarnya hari ini, minna-san? Maaf ya, lama updet. Biasa sibuk (PD: 'Wah? Masa!'). Tugas numpuk, ulangan susah, ah… gak enak deh pokoknya! (PD: 'Curcol nih ceritanya?'). Yah, sudah lah ya… nanti aku di marahin PD lagi… udah bosen di marahin orang kayak gitu! Mending kita mulai!

Ceki Dot!

Maaf kalo hancor…

Gak suka,

Jangan baca.

Disclaimer : Ni komik memang punya Aoyama Gosho, tapi ini fic punya saia bukan punya Aoyama-sensei.

Random : Detektif Cebol (super cebol!) *Plak!* -Conan : 'Sialan, kau! Tak kan ku ampuni!'-

Note : Geje, Gelo, Garing, Gila, OOC, OC, dan saudara-saudaranya (?).

Indonesia Jaya!

.

Chapter 5: Waktu itu judulnya 'Penangkapan Nanung! (bagian B)' masa sekarang 'Penangkapan Nanung! (bagian C)'? yang bener aja. Nah makannya sekarang namanya

Just penangkapan Nanung! (PD: "Maksud lo?")

.

"Kita punya misi baru." Kata Conan kepada semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu, termasuk Author, PK, dan PD yang numpang eksis.

"Nani?" semua teriak kaget, termasuk Author, PK, dan PD yang lagi numpang eksis (lagi-lagi).

"Tapi,, kita selesaikan dulu kasus Nanung ini." Kata Conan sok cool.

"Tapi gimana caranya?" Tanya Yoi dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Caranya… kita makan dulu yuk… aku laper…" kata Conan akhirnya menyatakan isi hatinya (?).

PK: "Pause! Penjelasan sedikit oleh Author!"

Author: "Makasih atas sambutannya PK! Lanjut! (PD: 'Yang ini copas…-_-') Kalo di chap sebelumnya mereka lagi bulan Ramadhan,, sekarang udah beres bulan Ramadhannya… Hehehe… biar gak lama-lama gitu… Hehehe… "

PK: "Baiklah, selesai! Silakan di lanjutkan! Play!"

"Beuh… ya udah deh… mau makan baso mau makan bebek?" Tanya Yoi.

"Hm… BASOO!" kata semuanya serempak.

"Yosh! Kalo gitu ayo kita ke warung baso mang adi!" kata Yoi semangat.

PD: "Ck, ck, ck. Soal makanan aja semangat, kalo kasus,, boro-boro."

Author: "Sendirinya juga…"

PD: "Hei hei hei,, itu naskahku! Jangan asal ngambil aja!"

Author: "Serah aku dong! Orang ini cerita, cerita aku!"

PD: "Yah, tapi tetep aja gak bisa dong!"

Author: "Ya di bisa-bisain aja!"

PD: "Gak bisa!"

Author: "Harus bisa!"

PK: "Oi, oi, ni cerita terhambat gara-gara kalian nih! Udah maafan aja! Biar cepet kelar!" *Marah

Author dan PD: "Maaf…" *Menyesal

PK: "Yosh! Lanjut ke cerita!"

Gak lama habis pertangkaran aneh nan GJ tersebut, mereka sampe di warung baso mang Adi. Lokasinya di daerah bandung barat ke sanaan dikit.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya seorang ibu yang menurut Author sih gendut.

"Neh, neh, neh… mau Baso ceker…" Kata Conan.

"Aku mau Baso campur." Kata Heiji.

"Aku juga Baso ceker." Kata Yoi.

"Aku… hm… Baso urat, aja deh." Kata Kid.

"Aku Baso campur." Kata PK.

"Aku Baso ceker!" Kata Author semangat.

"Aku Baso urat!" Kata PD.

"Oke, berarti Baso ceker 3, Baso campur 6, Baso urat 2." Kata ibu itu. "Minumannya?" Tanya ibu tersebut lagi.

"Es teh manis!" Teriak semuanya serempak.

"Berarti es teh manisnya 11 ya." Kata ibu itu lagi, setelah itu dia pergi menjauh dari meja Yoi dkk.

PK: "Pause! Penjelasan sedikit oleh Author!"

Author: "Makasih atas sambutannya PK! Lanjut! (PD: 'Yang ini copas…-_-') Ini sebuah penjelasan yang gak penting, tapi harus ada. Bisi pembaca pada bingung. Di cerita ini PKnya ada 5. Yah, Cuma itu doang. Gak pentingkan? Tapi kataku barusan, penjelasan ini harus ada."

PK: "Baiklah, selesai! Silakan di lanjutkan! Play!"

"Ng… ngomong-ngomong sepertinya ibu itu pernah aku liat deh… di mana ya?" kata Kid memasang muka bingung.

"Masa? Tapi kalo di pikir-pikir iya juga sih." Kata Heiji.

"Emang kamu bisa mikir?" Tanya Conan dan Yoi dengan muka jail.

"Hah! Diam saja lah kalian! Kalian belom ngerti apa-apa. Masih terlalu _**KECIL**_!" kata Heiji dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat, yang di CAPS LOCK, di **blod**, dan di _Italic. _

"Hei, hei! Apa maksudmu dengan _**KECIL **_hah! Dasar _**OSAKABEN**_ !" kata Yoi dan Conan serempak.

"Maksudku kalian _**CEBOL**_!" kata Heiji.

Yoi dan Conan kepalanya berasap tebal kayak sayuran rebus *Buagh #di tendang Conan dan Yoi.

"Sudah, sudah, biarin aja si hitam itu. Mending kita mikir, siapa ibu itu." Usul Kid.

"Tumben otakmu jalan." Kata Author, PD, dan PK.

"Ya dong.. Eh? Apa maksud kalian , HAH!" kata Kid memasang muka yang paling garang (?).

"Be-be-be-bercanda… hehehe…" kata Author, PD, dan PK gagap.

"Baiklah. Mungkin gak kalo ibu itu sebenernya adalh orang yang kita cari-cari?" Tanya Kid.

"Maksudmu… Nanung?" Tanya Yoi.

"Ya iyalah, emang siapa lagi?" kata plus Tanya Kid.

"Tapi,, masa sih? Nanung kan kaya raya. Kok malah jadi penjual baso?" kata Heiji dengan wajah gak yakin.

"Denger deh,, mungkin kan kekayaannya abis terus demi dapet uang dia bekerja jadi pedagang baso." Kata Kid dangan kemungkinan yang menurut Author mengada-ada.

"Hei, hei, kekayaanku tidak abis,, Cuma aku jadi pedagang baso biar gak ketawan aja gitu…" kata ibu itu.

"Eh! Jadi kamu Nanung!" kata Yoi, Conan, Heiji, dan Kid dengan muka yang syok berat.

"Iya, emang kenapa?" Tanya ibu itu.

"Waw! Misi kita beres!" teriak Conan dkk.

"Eit, makan dulu baru cerita siapa sebenernya kalian." Kata ibu itu menyodorkan makanan yang mereka pesen.

Gak lama setelah itu… makanan pun abis…

"Baiklah. Ayo cerita." Kata ibu itu.

"Fuu… mereka adalah detektif yang di tugaskan untuk menangkapmu." Kata Yoi.

"Oh,, jadi kalian mau menangkapku." Kata ibu itu.

"Iya." Kata mereka serempak.

"Hm… coba aja kalo bisa!" kata ibu itu sambil berlari.

Conan dkk yang menyadari bahwa tawanan, eh salah, sandraan, eh salah juga, buronan mereka kabur langsung mengejarnya.

"Oi, ini siapa yang bayar?" Tanya PD.

"Author aja dulu!" kata mereka serempak tetep dalam keadaan ngejar ibu itu atau Nanung.

"Cih! Anak-anak menyusahkan." Kata Author sambil memberikan uangnya dengan perasaan gak rela.

Menurut Author proses kejar-kejaran itu gak penting makannya lebih baik kita lewat. Setelah lelah karena kecapean…

"Nyerah aja ya… cape nih…" kata Yoi mengeluh sambil menunjukan wajah memelasnya.

Nanung yang gak tega dengan muka Yoi akhirnya berkata…

"Iya deh aku nyerah."

"Bener?" kata Conan dkk gak percaya.

"Iya."

"Yipie! Horey! Kita berhasil! Misi beres!" kata Conan dkk senengnya gak karuan.

Setelah kejadian yang mengharukan tersebut (PD: 'Gak bisa di sebut dengan kejadian mengharukan sih…'). Nanung di bawa ke kantor polisi dan di penjara.

"Eh, tunggu. Misi kita masih ada satu lagi." Kata Conan.

"Apa?" Tanya yang lain.

"Itu…" Conan menghentikan kalimatnya.

Gak tau lanjut, gak tau gak… (mudah-mudahan lanjut!)

Author: "Gimana? Bagus gak? Gak lucu ya? Sedikit ya?"

PD: "Oi, oi, pertanyaannya banyak banget. Ngomong-ngomong aku penasaran apa lagi misi yang akan menanti mereka ya?"

Author: "Nanti juga tau."

PK: "Ya udah, bales Reviews dulu!"

Author: "Yosh! Untuk…

Enji86 : Hahaha… Ujung Kulon ya… pengen sih… Cuma sekarang si Nanung lagi gak ada uang. Buktinya dia jadi pedagang baso *Duak! #ditendang Nanung. Siip! Sekarang Nanung udah di tangkep kan. Jadi mereka kembali ke misi yang gak jelas itu. Hehehe…

Ali Maghribi : PK itu kependekan dari Para Kru dan PD itu kependekan Produser. Ada lagi yang kurang jelas?

Raissa The Author GeJe's : Ceritanya di sini sih iya. Siip! Nih chap selanjutnya…

Yosh! Kira-kira itu balasan Reviewsnya…"

PK: "Review jangan lupa ya! Kami sangat menginginkan review anda (Apa pun itu…)!"

Plisssss

Review!

.

.

.

V


End file.
